


Closer Attention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco needs to pay closer attention.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Draco needs to pay closer attention.

Title: Closer Attention  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's challenge: #77 Dopey  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco needs to pay closer attention.  
Warnings: Not too slashy, unfortunately.

  
~

Closer Attention

~

Draco ignored Potter when he arrived. “Ridiculous,” he scoffed beneath his breath as Potter took the podium.

“Absurd,” he breathed as Potter presented yet another award for heroic actions during the war.

As the accolades continued Draco tuned it out, getting increasingly drunk on the free champagne.

“...one more person who deserves an award,” Potter said. “Draco Malfoy, come up here!”

Draco’s hand froze on its way to his mouth.

“Draco,” Pansy stage-whispered. “Quit looking dopey and get up there!”

As Draco graciously, if drunkenly, accepted his award, he resolved to pay closer attention at ceremonies. Especially those involving Potter.

~


	2. Successful Testing

Title: Successful Testing  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Challenge: Another written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's prompt #77: Dopey  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: These drabbles are a continuation of Closer Attention.

  
~

Successful Testing

~

“Were you surprised?”

Draco only just prevented himself from flinching at the soft words. “About?”

“The award.” Potter stepped out of the shadows.

Draco shrugged. “Those things you said were essentially true. I did help in the ultimate defeat of the Dark Lord.”

“Once it became clear he would lose,” Potter muttered.

“Of course. I am schti--still a Slytherin,” Draco said, wincing as he slurred his words.

Potter’s eyes narrowed. “You’re drunk,” he declared.

Draco turned away.

Potter shook his head. “You’re a good drunk,” he said wistfully. “I’m a dopey one.”

Draco smirked. “Really? Shall we test that?”

~

“Actually, as tests go,” Draco whispered, “this one may have been a success.”

“Oh?” Harry shifted. “Does that mean I’m not a dopey drunk?”

Draco smiled. “It means that you’re an amusing drunk who can still manage a good shag despite being...impaired.”

“Good?” Harry sat up and leaned over Draco. “You think I was good?”

“Well,” Draco said dryly. “I was _drunk_ at the time...”

“Prat.”

“Perhaps we should stay drunk,” Draco chuckled. “Less chance to argue.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harry said, shifting against Draco. “There’s something to be said for make-up sex.”

“Yes,” Draco purred. “There is.”

~


End file.
